


Trouble

by GreenGroove



Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied vomiting, Swearing, thwarted physical assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGroove/pseuds/GreenGroove
Summary: MC tries to enjoy a night out, but gets a bit side-tracked when a certain attractive stranger needs her company after a bad break-up.
Relationships: Aurora James/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Rory once noted that MC came into her life when she needed her most, so here’s an AU that explores a bit of what might’ve happened if they had never met. This story is set a few years after the start of GIL.
> 
> GIL MC is named Kenna Rys.

_My friends keep telling me to branch out, but I don’t think this is what they meant._ _  
_ _  
_ Kenna was certain she could feel the low-end of the thumping music in her heart, in her _soul_ . Christ, why was it so loud? _  
_ _  
_ The space in the club had been rapidly dwindling since midnight, and Kenna found herself becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Bodies pushed and shoved all around her in what she imagined the EDM equivalent of a moshpit was like. Flecks of sweat flew off of jumping, thrashing, fairly shirtless bodies… and shielding herself didn’t seem to work when it came from all angles.  
  
Normally, she wouldn’t mind so much - crowds didn’t tend to bother her, but the damn _music_ and sweat made it a combo from hell.  
  
_...Am I just out of touch? I’m not that old!_ _  
_ _  
_ Setting down her drink at the nearest table -- already occupied by people who didn’t seem to notice -- Kenna tentatively pushed her way through the mass of bodies towards the bathroom.  
  
“E-excuse me…!”  
  
Unfortunately, one of the venue’s massive speakers was placed right by the door to the club’s atrium -- where she needed to pass through -- and there were groups of people standing in tight circles directly in her way. There was no chance anyone heard her, not even if she screamed.  
  
_Oh, screw this._ Muttered apologies went unheard as she clotheslined everyone unfortunate enough to be in her path.  
  
Getting to the bathroom - and finding it as multiple occupancy - was the best feeling she had had all night. With the door closed, the music went from foghorn-level to a mere dull roar. Kenna slumped against the wall in relief. She was about to reassess her makeup situation when she heard a strained voice:  
  
“Ahh, f.. _fuck_ …”  
  
One of the stalls opened, and a woman slowly shuffled out, holding her head with one hand, and shielding her eyes from the light with the other. Kenna quickly moved out of her way as she headed to the sink.  
  
Kenna grimaced. This woman looked _rough_ , so it was a shock when a toothy grin spread across her face.  
  
“Hey there, babydoll. Havin’ fun tonight?” she slurred weakly, giving Kenna a once-over before scrunching up her face in pain. She wobbled in-place for a moment before leaning over the sink to stabilize herself. “God, why’re the damn _lights_ in here so _damn bright_ ?”  
  
She turned on the water, letting it run for a minute before feebly splashing water on her face. The mass of her long, brown ombre hair got soaked as it sat in the rapidly-filling basen.  
  
“Can’t even appreciate a fine woman with this damn migraine…” It was a pained mumble, barely audible over the noise of the water. Kenna did a double-take. _Did I… Did I hear her right? Did she call me a ‘fine woman’?_  
  
“I’d say the music’s not helping,” Kenna said, anxious to move past that ... _interesting_ idea. She took a step forward, prompting the woman to squint up at her. “It’s so loud, I can’t even think!”  
  
The woman chuckled and shook her head, a multitude of jewelry and bangles clattering as she fanned her hands in an attempt to dry them. The stranger offered Kenna a wry smile.  
  
“Clubs aren’t everyone’s scene, ‘n’ _tonight…_ ” she grimaced, shielding her eyes once again. “...It’s definitely not mine, either.” She swayed on her feet a bit, which prompted Kenna to jump forward and steady her.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
There was a pause as the stranger backed against one of the walls. Kenna’s hand rested on her bare shoulder, pressing comforting circles onto her smooth skin; the woman leaned into the touch and Kenna swore she heard a tiny sigh.  
  
“...What’s your name, hun?”  
  
“Kenna.”  
  
“Mmm, _Kenna_ …” she said, as if testing how the name felt on her tongue. She chuckled again, a dry, scratchy sound. “A pretty name for a pretty girl.” Another grin.  
  
“O-oh, um. Thank you, uh…?”  
  
“My girlfriends call me AJ.”   
  
Kenna frowned as AJ popped a mint into her mouth accompanied by another mumbled curse. There was something… carefully aloof about her. _She seems nice enough, so what’s the harm?_ Still, despite how much AJ might want to play off how ill she felt, no amount of acting could hide how _pale_ her face was, her trembling hands, or her occasional stagger. Or her slurring.  
  
Girl was a _mess._  
  
Any original plan to get back to the main floor had been quickly forgotten as Kenna worried over the state of this attractive, fucked-up stranger. A new goal for the night presented itself and Kenna was eager to take it:  
  
_Make sure this girl gets home okay!_  
  
AJ stood partially-slumped against the wall, head down. Her long hair acted like a light-blocking curtain; Kenna couldn’t see her face, so she jumped a bit when AJ spoke again.  
  
“Baby girl, whaddaya say we get outta this joint?”  
  


* * *

  
Outside, AJ grumbled; her lithe body leaned heavily against Kenna’s as they made their way down the street, her arm slung around Kenna’s shoulders while Kenna’s arm was wrapped around her waist. It was clumsy, but it worked. They found themselves grateful for both the change in atmosphere and the night’s cool breeze.  
  
“Tonight’s a bit of a wash. Of all nights to get a migraine… ‘Course, it doesn’t help I drank,” AJ muttered with a dry, humourless laugh. “Doubt I’ll remember a damn thing tomorrow.”  
  
Kenna felt a shiver underneath her arm; she paused, causing AJ to stop walking and study her.  
  
“Wha’s wrong?”  
  
“Uh…” Kenna looked around, then propped AJ up against the closest lamppost. “You’re shivering, AJ.”  
  
“Offering to warm me up?” AJ’s voice dipped low, brows raised in suggestion. Kenna quickly averted her eyes, swallowing hard. Too thrown to say anything, she simply nodded and shrugged off her pink cardigan.  
  
AJ’s eyes widened a fraction and she opened her mouth to protest, but Kenna had already draped the cardigan over her shoulders. AJ lifted one of the sleeves, a light airy laugh escaping her.  
  
“You like pink, huh?”  
  
Kenna didn’t know why, but she felt her ears burn. She always got made fun of for wearing ‘ _too much_ ’ pink, as if it was a childish form of self-expression; it was something people told her she’d grow out of. But she didn’t. In response, she mumbled with a hint of defiance, “Maybe I _do_ like pink, so what…”  
  
Her indignance was rewarded with a warm, loud laugh as slender fingers brushed her cheek. She didn’t quite realize she had held her breath when AJ took a step into her space, amber eyes twinkling with fondness. The genuine warmth in her smile made Kenna’s heart pick-up.  
  
“Cute…”  
  
“ **_AJ!!!_ ** ”  
  
Both Kenna and AJ whipped around at the shrill scream, spotting a woman dressed to the nines storming their way.  
  
“Really, AJ? _Really?_ ” the woman yelled, not caring about how loud she was, nor how much attention she was attracting from passersby.

“Heyyyy, sweetie.” AJ put up her hands in a placating gesture. “You look outta this world, babe. Did I tell you that, yet?” She donned her disarming smile, but the woman seemed immune to her charm.  
  
“It’s the _one night_ I get dolled up -- wearing _these painful fucking heels_ , for _you_! -- and you _ditch_ me?”  
  
AJ lowered her hands, smile replaced with a carefully neutral expression. Kenna couldn’t help but feel a stab of sympathy. _Why does she seem… used to this?_  
  
As the woman continued to yell, her arm whipped out and pointed an accusatory finger at Kenna.  
  
“We planned this, AJ! And I come out here to find you ditched me?! For _her?!_ _This_ hussy?!”  
  
Hackles raised in an instant, Kenna took a step forward in challenge -- _okay, seriously?! --_ but froze when the woman raised a hand.

“I can’t _believe_ you!” she yelled.

It happened too quickly for Kenna to react. The hand flew through the air at AJ, who, in one smooth motion, caught her wrist without a ghost of a flinch.  
  
“Joy, don’t.” It was calm, it was even, it was firm.  
  
“Don’t _what_ ?! Expect better from you? We’ve been together for _over a year_ and you’re gonna choose _her_ over _me_ !” She turned to Kenna and barked in her face, “Stupid _skank_ !”  
  
“There is no _choice,_ babe. You don’t know the whole story,” AJ explained, tone even. “Be mad at me all you like, but don’t take it out on her.”  
  
No matter how aggressive this woman - Joy - got, AJ never gave an inclination of cracking nor being baited into escalation. Amidst her own mounting anger, Kenna couldn’t help but be impressed.  
  
Joy wrenched her hand from AJ’s grip. A mixture of rage and betrayed contorted her face into an ugly sight; she trembled, swearing under her breath as she tugged something off of her finger.  
  
“You know, my friends warned me about you, why didn’t I listen? Jesus, I don’t know why I ever trusted you...” Joy’s voice darkened, dripping with hatred as she threw something small at the ground so hard it bounced with a ‘ _clink, clin-clink_ .’ “Keep your stupid ring--”  
  
“Joy--!”  
  
“--We are _through_ !”  
  
Turning on her heel so hard there could’ve been sparks, Joy stormed away. When she got far enough away to no longer be registered as a threat, Kenna deflated. _Okay, so AJ just got broken up with and almost got hurt…_ **_while_ ** _having a migraine,_ **_while_ ** _being drunk. I_ **_might_ ** _be able to handle one of those at a time... on a good day._  
  
Interrupting Kenna’s thoughts, Joy screamed from down the block:  
  
“ _Go fuck yourself, AJ!”_ _  
_ _  
_ One last flash of anger bolted through Kenna -- _how long has AJ been hearing this bullshit?_ \-- and she flipped off Joy’s vanishing visage. It wasn’t satisfying, but it was all she could do.  
  
Well, _almost_ all she could do.  
  
_I gotta make sure she’s okay. If I were her, I’d probably be a crying mess at this point._ Tentatively, Kenna raised her hand and rest it on AJ’s arm, hoping it was at least somewhat comforting. The cardigan around her shoulders started to slip, but AJ quickly caught the sleeves and pulled it back up - it was the only indication that she was still present.  
  
With a gentle tone, Kenna spoke. “Hey.” She stepped in front of AJ, lips pulled down into a concerned frown. Was AJ really okay? It was… hard to tell. Despite an attempt to capture AJ’s focus, her gaze appeared to pass through Kenna, fixated on something beyond.  
  
Suddenly, AJ broke into a lazy grin - one that couldn’t quite hide the sadness in her eyes - and shrugged.  
  
“Can’t say I’m too surprised - it was a long time coming.”  
  
She tied the cardigan’s sleeves around her neck and, with only a slight waver, stooped down to pick up the ring Joy had whipped at the ground. Turning it over in her fingers, the grin quickly vanished.  
  
“This is what you’re s’posed to do when you’re in a relationship, right? Give a promise ring?” she muttered, before letting it drop back on the ground. She only cast one more glance at it, then kicked it into the street. Kenna stared, dumbfounded.  
  
“That… _wasn’t_ an engagement ring?” Kenna croaked. At that, AJ stared, then barked a bitter laugh, paused, then laughed _again,_ needing to lean on the lamppost for support _._  
  
“Engagement? _M...Marriage_ ?” AJ’s voice cracked; she wheezed as she wiped away unshed tears, body wracking with each aftershock from her laughing fit. “You’re as funny as you are delicious, babydoll.”  
  
Kenna felt her face burn again, indignation once again returning. Never in her life had she heard of a promise ring! Was that so weird? AJ smirked down at her, opened her mouth to make a joke, then decided against it. The mood in the air shifted.  
  
“Nah. I’m not cut out for marriage.” Her answer was stone-cold serious, all pretenses dropped. “I can’t even seem to hack a real relationship - never could.” Expression once again unreadable, AJ looked away, falling once more into contemplative silence.  
  
Kenna’s gaze softened. Without thinking, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around AJ’s waist in a tentative hug.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she mumbled into AJ’s shoulder, getting a faceful of still-damp hair. _God, she… smells good. What the hell? That was creepy to admit..._ To her surprise, she felt a hand caress the top of her head, running through her hair. Kenna closed her eyes, savouring the touch. Then, strong arms pulled her back, and a slender finger propping her chin up so their eyes met.  
  
“Hun,” AJ started, tone serious. “Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do.”  
  
Kenna frowned, feeling misunderstood. “I _am_ sorry, though! I know I had nothing to do with it, but still… you didn’t deserve that… that bullshit.” Kenna looked up, eyes burning with conviction. AJ simply shook her head.  
  
“That’s sweet, but… you don’t know me as well as Joy does. I ab-so- _lutely_ deserved that.” She huffed a bitter laugh. “Worse, even.”  
  
“Well, I don’t believe it,” Kenna said, a stubborn pout claiming her face. “Again, I might not _know_ you, but I _do_ know that everyone deserves happiness.” AJ fixed her with another unreadable expression; Kenna smiled wide and _booped_ her nose with each word: “Yes, even... you!”

After a moment of trying - and failing miserably - to hide a grin, she gave in and laughed.  
  
“Sit with me?” AJ asked. Without waiting for a response, she attempted to sit, but lost her balance. Kenna grabbed her flailing hand, stepping close to grab her around the waist to steady her. After a second of leaning against Kenna, AJ allowed herself to be slowly lowered to the ground. _  
_ _  
_ “Fuckin’ vertigo.” AJ groaned, crossing her legs. She shot Kenna a grateful smile. “Thanks for helpin’ me out, sweetie. Pro’lly not your idea of a good time, but I’ll make it up to you.” Her smile turned into a grin. “Promise.”  
  
Keeping phase two - or three? - of AJ’s returning migraine in mind, Kenna spoke quietly, gently. “I’m happy to help, AJ. You just had a rough night - you needed a kind face.” She squeezed AJ’s arm, surprised at the solid muscle under her fingertips. _I really wish I could tell what she was thinking… she’s so hard to read._ _  
_ _  
_ “AJ…”  
  
A lazy, warm smile brightened AJ’s face.

“Rory. My friends call me Rory.”


End file.
